


Encounters

by Einar_Fox



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einar_Fox/pseuds/Einar_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to do a bit of experimenting and Fandral is more than happy to aid his prince.</p>
<p>(Set likely years before the events of 'Thor'.  Short one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

He lay in his bed, rich green eyes staring up toward the ornate ceiling high above. His thoughts wandered, directionless, some times touching on what he had just done, other times drifting far beyond this room. Blinking slowly, Loki drew in a long breath, letting it out on a cleansing sigh before finally turning his head to regard his bedmate.

Fandral had fallen to sleep within a few moments of the completion of their coupling and now lay motionless, snoring softly into one of the fine Asgardian pillows that lay strewn about Loki's bed. He looked quite peaceful, Loki decided, in the wake of their act. His normally perfectly styled blonde hair lay in wild disarray, cast across his brow and down over closed eyes. With a small grimace Loki realized he saw a slight puddle of drool forming on the pillow beneath Fandral's mouth. He rolled his eyes then and pushed up from the bedding, dark sheets falling from his naked body as he slid from his bed. 

It never ceased to amaze him, the way men like Fandral, like his brother Thor, could often look so poised and well kept when awake, yet turned to creatures of ill grace once taken by sleep. He had never seen Fandral sleep, but he had witnessed Thor in bed and the man slept like an ape.

Taking up a deep green robe, the prince glanced down at his body and grimaced once more. With a wave of his hand a faint green glow surrounded his form and in a breath of magic, the evidence of his recent sexual activity vanished from his body. Relieved to be clean once more, he cast the robe about his shoulders and glanced toward his bed and the still sleeping occupant. With a sigh, he waved his hand in Fandral's direction and repeated the casting. Moments later, both man and bed lay perfectly clean. It was only polite, Loki reasoned, to do for Fandral what he had done for himself.

That accomplished, Loki made for the grand writing desk that stood not far from his bed. He settled into the chair and pulled a book from a nearby nook in the desk, opened it and lay it's blank pages out before him. Murmuring a soft incantation caused the pages to fill with writing, his hidden musings cast in an ink that only he could bring to sight. Loki flipped to a page that was truly blank and lifted his hand, murmuring quietly once more and causing the soft glow of his power to trickle between his hand and page. As he moved his hand over the parchment, more writing began to appear, and the prince began to chronicle his latest 'adventure'.

It was only moments later that he could hear the rustling of sheets behind him, and a low groan touched his ears. He did not look back, knowing full well that his bedmate was waking, and likely would be soon to leave.

"Loki?" The was curiousity in the speaking of his name, Fandral's voice warm and low, still a bit hoarse from sleep and sex. "What are you doing?" The blonde stretched, sitting up and scrubbing at an eye with the heel of his palm as he looked across the room.

The prince responded, his eyes still focused on the page before him. "I am cataloging the details of our encounter." His voice was calm, passionless, and the clinical response earned him a small smirk from the man still in his bed.

"Cataloging...?" Fandral could not help but grin a bit as he rose from the bed, utterly shameless in his nudity. He crossed the distance between them and leaned a hand against Loki's desk as he peered over the prince's shoulder at the pages of the journal. "You write about our bed-play?" The fingers of his free hand teased lightly at the dark strands of Loki's hair as he spoke, finding the back of the prince's neck and kneading gently at the flesh there.  
"I am." Loki replied, continuing on as though he did not register the touches to his body. "Is that odd to you?"

Chuckling, a sound both low and pleasing, Fandral leaned in closer, sweeping Loki's hair away from his neck so that he could lay his lips against the pale skin there. "Odd? No..." Another kiss was lain against warm skin. "I am flattered. My prince writes of me in his most private thoughts...." He sucked against the flesh, leaving a small mark in his wake. "Did it please you? Our... 'encounter'?" Fandral questioned, curious to know if Loki had enjoyed himself equally.

Loki paused then, the glow of his power fading as the writing upon the page ceased and it was clear that the prince was carefully considering the event. "It was... interesting." He replied, finally tilting his head enough to regard the man leaning at his side.

"Interesting?" Blonde brows lifted in surprise and a broad grin took those lovely lips of his. "My prince, I have clearly failed you." He chuckled softly, not at all offended by Loki's apparent indifference to their coupling. Lifting his hand, Fandral stroked fingers gently beneath Loki's chin, using the touch to draw him into a leisurely kiss. "Perhaps I might tempt you back to your bed, so that I might give you some thing which will be far more than 'interesting'." 

The invitation was indeed appealing, and one could see the way that Loki considered whether or not to act on it. "I was pleased." He responded, offering more of a compliment to Fandral's skill in the bedchamber, before glancing up into those amused blue eyes. "What more could you show me?" Loki questioned, an honest inquiry, and not meant to insult.

"What more...?" Fandral laughed softly, straightening as he raked a hand back through his disheveled hair. "Loki... we have only touched the surface of what I could show you." He promised, fingers curling at the edge of the prince's robe as he drew it slowly down off of one pale shoulder. "At first it is always rushed...." He continued, baring more skin to his touch, eyes watching the path his fingers took. "...but if you grace me more of your time, I will make pale what we have just done." His eyes rose to meet Loki's and there was such heat in that sky colored gaze.

Dark brows lifted as Loki stared up at Fandral, then moved to settle back into his chair, out of reach of the blonde's touch as he regarded the man before him. "You promise much..." He mused, his eyes sparkling with amusement, betraying the teasing of his nature, as did the slight smirk now tugging at his lips. "What if you 'fail' me again, Fandral...?" He questioned teasingly, shifting enough that his robe fell open further, the dark cloth barely clinging to his lean, pale body.

Fandral was quick to catch on to that play and he shook his head even as he sank to his knees, hands gliding over Loki's thighs, spreading them to give himself room to kneel. "I would not dare to fail my prince... and if I did somehow fall short of expectations..." He lowered his head, trailing kisses lightly up the inside of a thigh. "...I would most certainly labor long and hard to remedy my wrongs." Blue eyes flashed upward from beneath the curtain of fallen bangs as he grinned at Loki.

His words, and his actions, earned him a light chuckle from the dark haired prince. "If your actions please me as much as your words, I doubt that you will have done me wrong, Fandral." Loki said, offering a reprieve from his teasing. Leaning forward in his chair, long, slender fingers caught Fandral's chin and held him in place as Loki claimed a searing kiss. The blonde before him was breathless by the time Loki broke from the press, and the prince was quick to add. "My writings already speak well of your prowess... but you have time yet, to truly make yourself a legend in my mind." He grinned then, his eyes flashing with amusement and delight. "But you must hurry..." Loki warned, glancing once more toward his journal. "...my work calls to me."

That said, a grin spread over Fandral's lips as well and he rose in a rush, taking Loki with him, up, out of that chair and into a hungry embrace of both mouth and body.

"I will hurry us to your bed, Loki... but once we are there, neither of us will be leaving it for quite some time." He promised, stepping backward and drawing Loki with him as he did so. His hunger was more than apparent, as was his clear arousal as he spilled them both back down into the sheets.

"I look forward to it..." Loki replied simply, his voice low with want as he sank down into another kiss, briefly pinning Fandral beneath him. Dark eyes gazed downward, lashes veiling their color as he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the blonde spread out in his bed. "...as I look forward to more of you."

After that, no further words would be spoken in the prince's chamber for hours, nothing more than breaths and sighs and gasps of the need that rose between them.


End file.
